Lost Canvas mi esposo despierta de nuevo
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: esta historia se basa un poco en el gran anime spin-off saint seiya Lost canvas sobre hades y su esposa nunca mencionada en el anime persefone, habla sobre la historia de dicho personaje y su prespectiva espero les guste HadesXPersefone
1. Chapter 1

todo surge de una manera extraña a pesar de ser una pequeña niña mi cabello largo de un negro intenso mis ojos cafés piel blanca como la nieve , todo el mundo parecía tenerme miedo no sabía por qué no lo entendía mi propia madre por su egoísmo y miedo me dejo sola en este convento a los 3 años dejando una carta que mientras limpiaba la estadía de la madre mayor encontré entre sus cosas una carta hecha por mi madre tan solo tenía 5 años y sabía leer perfectamente gracias que las madres me enseñaban salí del cuarto sin ninguna preocupación había terminado mis labores y junto a otros niños dormía plácidamente en eso a media noche desperté recordando la carta que agarre y con la mínima luz y ruido empecé a leer

¨ siento no poder ser buena madre pero yo no decidí traer al mundo a tal aberración que sus primeras palabras fueron sobre un ser que destruirá el mundo que debemos pensar nuestros pecados que clase de bebe diría eso no soporto que por su culpa me tachen de prostituta yo no decidí embarazarme y mucho menos de la nada tal vez esta chiquilla sea producto de una violación no sé cómo lidiar esto no puedo más me voy del convento madre superiora sé que esta contra la ley de dios pero prefiero dejarle mi hija encárguese de ella si es posible ¨

no podía creer dichas palabras, que le pasaba a mi madre porque decía esto jamás tuve un padre o realmente era producto de lo que decía mi pequeña mente no podía ella también era del convento donde yo estaba y claro yo quería ser monja por eso vestía como tal no podía creer tal aberración mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mi mente no lo soportaba enfurecí y me salí corriendo en ese rato me desmaye al despertar la pequeña capilla fuera de la iglesia donde estábamos todos esa capilla se había quemado como si de un temblor tratase y yo en medio del lugar desmayada la madre socorro me ayudo mientras yo despertaba.

nunca tuve un nombre en específico siempre me llaman igual que mi madre o me decían niña ya que lo era no sé por qué temían darme un nombre me hacía sentir excluida de los demás siempre una niña solitaria un día me toco a mi ir a la tienda por pan mientras caminaba un tipo de unos 50 años me seguí me empezó a dar miedo y no sabía que hacer me fui corriendo tirando las cosas llegando a un callejón sin salida menudo lugar para escapar me replicaba hay estaba yo acorralada

-eres tan hermosa no me importa que me digan que eres la reencarnación del mismo demonio - decía relamiéndose los labios

yo solo lloraba pedía ayudaba pero el mundo parecía no escucharme o simplemente me ignoraban porque como el decía todos creían que era un demonio la reencarnación del mal no sabía por qué pero decían tal hostilidad las personas de mi pueblo natal el tipo llego y empezó a subir mi vestido yo gritaba pedía ayuda las personas solo me ignoraban

-no importa cuánto grites nadie te escuchara lindura- decía aquel tipo asqueroso

Que pretendía mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir su mano en mi tobillo y otra mano en mi rostro quitándome lo que llevaba en la cabeza

-aunque te vistas de monjita seguirás siendo la misma mustia- me dijo aquel tipo

sentí odio repulsión que pretendía hacer con una niña de 6 años como yo porque tanto odio del mundo hacia mí no entendía dicha manera de pensar de repente saque toda fuerza mí y lo empuje subí mi puño y lo cerré el tipo hizo el mismo movimiento que hacia mi mano ante el con su cuerpo -por favor n me mates maldita hija de satán - decía el tipo sus palabras me dolieron apreté mi puño y su cuerpo exploto frente a i como si tuviera poder alguno no entendía que pasaba mi rostro se manchó de algunas gotas de sangre mientras tras de aquella figura aterradora aparecía una joven de unos 20 años cabello oscuro como su vestido negro piel blanca como la mía se acercó a mi maternalmente y me limpio la sangre de mi rostro me sonrió

-no te preocupes hiciste lo mejor ese tipo merecía su castigo mi señora- sonreía ante mi

No entendía sus palabras

- sabes la única manera de purificación es la muerte misma - sonrió amplio aquella mujer

Termino de limpiarme se levantó me dio la mano

- sigues siendo igual de hermosa como la primera vez esa bendición de nuestro señor hades para verte igual siempre cada vez que venga te a traído problemas mi niña anda corre yo limpiare el pecado que aquel hombre cometió, intentar atentar contra una diosa es un pecado grande - se quedó parada mientras yo me iba del lugar corriendo

pasaron poco más de un mes nadie comentaba sobre lo que había hecho parece que nadie se daba cuenta de repente la madre superior me da una gran noticia iba hacer adoptada alguien parecía no temer a las palabras del pueblo parecía que no temía al infierno que decían que yo estaba destinada los tramites parecían ser rápidos tal vez lo más posible es que quería que me fuera del convento en cuanto supe la noticia me daba igual ser una monja al ver a mi supuesta nueva madre mi sorpresa fue grata era aquella bella mujer que me había salvado aquel día no sé si ella fue quien lo mato o yo misma pero me daba la esperanza de una nueva vida donde no me juzgaran por la palabras de mi madre donde fuera querida tener el calor de hogar que tanto deseaba el momento había llegado solo m despedí de la madre superior y aquella que me había cuidado me fui del lugar partimos a otra ciudad no muy lejana en un pueblo de Italia en las afueras de la ciudad en un bosque donde estaba un hermoso castillo

-así ¿qué es ella?- decía un hombre alto de cabello rubio -

-si mi señor Hipnos- dijo mi nueva madre

-sí que sigue igual de hermosa - dijo Hipnos

- claro, nuestro señor controlo esto para que naciera siempre con su cuerpo - dijo un tipo de cabello oscuro físicamente igual que Hipnos

- tienes razón hermano mío, eso fue lo que sucedió thanatos después de aquello- dijo con mirada de indiferencia

- por lo menos cuando llegue nuestro señor no estará enojado por no encontrarla - dijo Hipnos tranquilo

- y a todo esto chiquilla que nombre te han puesto en tu ciudad natal - me dijo thanatos acercándose a mi rostro

- ninguno- voltee haya otro lugar a punto de llorar

- déjenla por favor a sufrido mucho en su ciudad natal que ni nombre querían ponerle porque si alguien llegara a ponerle el mismo nombre seria como una maldición- dijo pandora

Solté en llanto

-vez pandora tus palabras la hirieron deberías ser más consiente- dijo Hipnos ofreciéndome un pañuelo

Lo tome y cubrí mi rostro

-no te preocupes todo estará bien pequeña sí, no llores- me sonrió Hipnos

-perdóname pequeña no era mi intensión mi señora - me abraso con cariño pandora

- parece que no lo recuerdas verdad -dijo thanatos

Recordar ¿qué?-le mire incrédula

- tu nombre - me dijo normal

- ¿mi nombre?, no tengo - agache la cabeza

- te dice algo Perséfone- me dijo con una sonrisa aterradora

de repente vinieron varis imágenes a mi cabeza donde yo estaba mayor y recogía flores y un señor desconocido solo una figura extraña fue por mí y me rapto después imágenes de un lugar horrible hasta llegar a un lugar hermoso comí una fruta extraña para mí y pasaba días con una señora llamada Deméter al parecer mi madre y otros en ese lugar extraño para mi después no vi nada más .

Al despertar estaba en una cama pandora estaba sirviendo él te y el señor Hipnos velaba mis sueños

-por fin despertaste, por lo visto ya recordaste- me sonrió Hipnos

- recordar, no es eso un sueño- le dije extrañada

- pequeña eres Perséfone diosa del inframundo esposa de nuestro señor hades -dijo sin expresión


	2. capitulo 2

-por fin lo entiendes tú debes lealtad a hades tu esposo , eres nuestra señora- me dijo normalmente pandora - toma - me extendió la mano dándome una mascar blanca con los labios negros - de ahora en adelante debes usarlo solo debes mostrar tu rostro a el señor hades - me sonrió - por el momento siempre la usaras - dijo aquello y se puso a tocar el arpa

ya habían pasado dos años igual la soledad seguía en mí no podía mostrar mi rostro pero mínimamente no me sentí sucia y diabólica me sentía venerada y querida era la purificación en mujer decía siempre eso thanatos aunque solo tenía 8 años pandora tenia siempre esa juventud que le caracterizaba mi mascar era aquella blanca de labios ñeros o si no la plateada en su totalidad un día pandora dijo que debía conocer a mi esposo pero que no podía acercarme a él porque podría confundirlo ese día salimos y vimos a chico pinturera un niño inocente de cabello dorado como el sol a lo que pandora le dio un beso y lo dejo confundido no entendía porque el afán d hacer eso me fui junto con ella mirando como aquel chico de 12 años parecía no entender nada al igual que yo

el tiempo paso aquel chico de cabello rubio había crecido y su mirada precia estar triste un día sin más preámbulos salí del castillo sin permiso y me pase por el bosque me quite aquella máscara molesta y seguí con mi camino tanto el había madurado yo me había convertido en una mujer me paseaba por el bosque el parecía triste decidí no acercarme hasta que el me llamo

-hay tu - dijo gritando

- yo- voltee al escucharlo

-si tu - me dijo -podrías venir

no sabía que responder lo único que hacía era recoger flores y al parecer la historia se repita como en aquel tiempo del mito tenía una rosa roja en el cabello y mi vestido era de un color negro y mis ojos tenían un destello café rojizo me acerque a el

-sabes me recuerdas a dos personas - e dijo algo melancólico

Yo no respondí

-tu inocencia es parecida a la de mi hermanita sasha y tus ojos a los de mi hermano tenma - parecía querer romper el llanto

Yo tenía unos 17 años y él tenía como unos 21

-sabes yo estoy esperando a mi hermano tenma él dijo que sería un caballero de athena -sonrió melancólico

Athena ese nombre me sonaba a lo que recordé era mi hermana de padre

- sabes lo peor es que le dije que sería un gran pintor pero mi mundo parece ya no tener color - voltio a verme con lagrimas

Mis lágrimas caían con las de el

-no sé si esto me sirva no quisiera arriesgarte pues al parecer lo que pinto muere - lloraba con gran culpabilidad

-mi nombre es alone y ¿tú?- me dijo el

No sabía que responder

-entiendo tienes miedo creo que no sería bueno pedírtelo - dijo apenado

-pedir ¿qué?-le dije sin razón alguna

- que me dejes pintarte - respondió el

-pintarme, sería un placer -sonreí

el empezó aquel lienzo pintándome pero en eso escucho unos ruidos y podrían ser los caballeros apesta de tener el poder suficiente de matarlos eran como mi familia pues con ellos me había criado ellos me habían cuidado y nunca me menospreciaron así que me despedí de él y salí corriendo a dirección del castillo a lo que escuche un susurro

-espero volver a verte y saber luego tu nombre - me había gritado - así que vive cerca de la iglesia que siempre esa cerrada- escuche levemente

me puse mi mascara plateada y llegue al castillo que al parecer aquel chico de ojos azules creía que era una iglesia aquel chico o parecía se aquel hades que yo conocía de ambiciones fuertes y destructivas para este maravilloso mundo lleno de belleza pero a la vez de la horrible maldad del ser humano

-que andabas haciendo jovencita-me decía thanatos como si se tratase de un hermano mayor

-nada señor thanatos solo miraba las flores- hice reverencia

-usted no necesita hacer reverencia mi señora- hizo reverencia el

A lo que le sonreí y le di las gracias

entre al castillo como era de costumbre hasta el día que todos parecían celebrar pues la llegada de mi esposo hades llegaría yo me quede en mi cuarto pensando en cómo aquel chico podría ser hades pandora se habría equivocado no lo sabía pero como todo no me tenía la suficiente confianza ninguno de los espectros ni dioses para decirme cual era el plan por el temor de que los traicionara como aquella vez en la era del mito.


	3. Capitulo 3

el día había llegado aquel chico había entrado al castillo parecía que después de todo era hades al ver la escena me conmoví un poco y el accedió ser el cuerpo nuevo de hades sin más preámbulos su cabello seguía igual pero su mirada tierna y cálida cambiaba a una fría y malvada que me entraba miedo tantos me vio cerca y me atrajo hacia el llevándome lejos ya que podría ser mala carga para los planes de pandora a ayudar al joven en convertirse totalmente en hades porque aunque mi esposo había reencarnado en su cuerpo y había despertado parecía estar algo debilitado ante ello su color de cabello no había cambiado hasta aquel día que regreso más fuerte y se puso a pintar lo que iba ser el fin del mundo yo no podría detenerlo pues ese era su deseo .

Después de regresar de una aparición en su pueblo natal él había regresado diferente pues su cabello rubio se había vuelto oscuro a lo que se dispuso a seguir pintando

- así que por fin te presentas ante mi amada mía tanto tiempo sin verte porque no venias a mí -me dijo aquel chico

-lo siento mi señor no tenía oportunidad no estaba segura si era usted - dije con la reverencia

Se acercó a mí y una de sus manos poso ante mi rostro junto con aquella mascara

-porque dudar de mi al casó crees que no puedo controlar a un simple humano amor mío - me decía mirando totalmente a mí a lo que me sonroje

-lo siento - dije en un susurro

-me encantaría que te quitaras esa mascara - me dijo el - de ahora en adelante estarás a mi lado así que no la necesitas mi amada Perséfone - me decía serio

a lo que yo no confiaba pues era a través conocerle sus manías voltee hacia pandora ella con un gesto asintió a lo que con mi mano izquierda tome la máscara y la retire de mi rostro el me miraba anonadado y algo confundido

-sigues siendo igual de hermosa mi amada - me dijo en una sonrisa enternecido

-gracias mi señor- le respondí nerviosa

-no debes temer - dijo de manera melosa- volteo hacia pandora - pueden retirarse todos quiero estar a solas con mi mujer - dijo demandante

A lo que se sentó en una silla y me dijo que me sentara en sus piernas yo no sabía que tramaba y me daba miedo pero al ser hades aquel que se vengaría de las personas que me hicieron daño y purificaría este mundo me senté en sus piernas

-sabes todavía quedan memorias de este humano que puedo ver y en ellas estas tu mi amada que pretendías al verlo - me decía algo celoso

-nada mi señor quería saber si realmente era usted - agache mi mirada

-entiendo mi amada querías percatarte que las palabras de pandora fueran verdad

Tomo mi mentón a lo que yo volteé hacia otro lado

-que pasa mi amada porque rechazas a tu marido - me dijo algo enojado

- lo siento solo que para mí es algo nuevo eh vuelto a nacer - le respondí sonrojada

- sabes quiero terminar aquel lienzo que el joven empezó - me tomo de la cintura indicándome que me parara a lo que hice caso

se fue hacia un lugar donde un lienzo empezó a pintar y yo estaba tranquila pero al terminar dicho lienzo sentí algo muy pesado dentro de mi

-siento amor hacer esto pero no quiero que me vuelvas a traicionar como la primera vez por esa razón decidí hacer esto anqué debes saber bien que si yo desaparezco de este mundo tu también -sonrió amplio

-lo se mi señor- le dije sin inmutarme

-esto es solo para atarte más a mí y que nuestro amor sea puro - me dijo de manera tranquila - ya que la salvación es la muerte - ante aquellas palabras me di cuenta que no era totalmente el señor hades así que debía guardar distancia


	4. capitulo 4

el tiempo pasaba habían avisado que cosas extrañas estaban pasando en le inframundo pues hades o más bien alone había matado a su mejor amigo tennma y aquel chico parecía hacer de las suyas para acabar con esto

-que pasa mi señor- le dije extrañada

Su expresión decía que tenía preocupación

- nada mi querida Perséfone- me dijo en una sonrisa

-yo sé bien que no a despertado completamente mi señor o debería decir alone- le dije demandante

Su mirada denotaba sorpresa

-cómo puedes desconfiar así de mí, mí querida esposa- me decía sorprendido

.e acerque a él y tome sus rostro firmemente lo mar a los ojos y le dije

-ve a verlo él te necesita alone- sonreí amable

-no cambias mi amada- me sonrió

tal vez en no había despertado completamente pero aquel ser humano no debía sufrir tal gravedad de la maldad todos los días sin que nadie se diera cuenta yo salía al mundo exterior y conocía personas que eran buenas así que no creía que todo debía ser destruido como decía hades había cosas hermosas en este mundo que a pesar de estar podrido merecía oportunidad aquellos inocentes mientras .

El seguía con sus pinturas al regresar del inframundo después de s encuentro con tema a veces yo salía acompañada de un espectro o dos ya que la batalla había comenzado parecía que tema estaba bien

-estás cansado no es así mi señor por eso viene hacia mí - le dije dulcemente

- así es mi amada te necesito - me dijo de una manera perversa a lo que yo no entendía

Él se quitó aquella tela morada que formaba un moño para sentirse más cómodo a lo que se sentó yo solo venta la ropa para dormir que era una simple bata blanca

-quiere que le de masajes mi señor - le dije amable

a lo que asedio quitándose aquella sotana dejando ver su blanca espalda ante mí y su cabello oscuro resaltaba empecé a darle masajes en su hombro a lo que en un movimiento a otro ya estaba bajo el cuerpo de él desnudo

-Mi señor - dije nerviosa -¿qué hace?-me extrañe ante su movimiento

El mentía su mano debajo de mi bata blanca

-qué crees mi amada - sonrió perverso - es momento de que seas mía -sonrió de nuevo

su mano estaba debajo de mi bata abriendo paso entre mis piernas que con fuerza apretaba mientras besaba m cuello inexpertamente y sus manos llegaron ante mis bragas tocando por encima de ellas delicadamente mi zona íntima y saque sonidos extraños de mi boca a lo que el mordió mi cuello y sonrió perverso

-por-por-fa-fa-vor pa-pa-ra- decía asustada y excitada

-tu cuerpo parece pedir algo diferente -dijo sonrojado mirándome a los ojos

-por favor alone - tome su rostro

a lo que su inconformidad se notó y así como su confusión mis sospechas eran ciertas alone no había cedido completamente el cuerpo y el podía manejarlo en gran parte se retiró apenado recogió su ropa y se la puso rápidamente así salió del lugar y se encerró en aquel lugar donde se la pasaba pintando horas y horas yo decidí irme del lugar recogí mi mascara y me la puse salí sola como pude y me encamine hacia donde estaba mi querida hermana athena y así puede llegar

-que haces aquí querida hermana - me sonreía ella

Mientras sus cabalero querían atacarme

-solo quiero avisar que no todo está perdido querida hermana -le dije normal

-que información traes- se sorprendió

-hades no ha despertado en su totalidad alone puede salvarse- dije venerándola

-mi hermanito alone sigue -dijo athena

-si athena y me retiro antes de que sepan que vine aquí la batalla no está perdida - le respondí

Junto a ella estaba aquel chico del cuadro llamado tema

-ve y salva a tu amigo de las garras de hades - le dije seria

-y ¿que pasara con trigo Perséfone?-dijo athena

- no te preocupes por mi hermana todavía creo que a pesar de tanta maldad merecen una oportunidad y la destrucción no es la purificación total- le mostré mi rostro y sonreí -

Para luego regresar al palacio


	5. capitulo 5

-donde estuviste Perséfone- me dijo Hipnos enojado

-fui a pasear -le dije arrogante

-a nosotros no nos mientes dinos fuiste a ver a athena no es así - me tomaba fuerte tanatos del brazo

-me lastimas - grite

-suéltala ahora mismo-dijo hades enojado - que les eh dicho de tocarla - deberías defenderte más esposa mía tienes el poder para acabar con ellos dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero tu corazón gentil no lo permite - me abrazo y sonrió

-gracias mi señor - exclame

-tiene razón el señor hades debes ser más consiente hermano podrías hacerla enojar y su linda forma de ser se transformara y condenara -dijo Hipnos normal

- tendré más cuidado discúlpeme mi señora - hizo reverencia tantos

-no te preocupes tantos eres como un hermano no creo hacerte nunca daño -sonreí tomando del brazo a mi esposo

-tienes suertes tantos porque si no fuera por mi esposa te habría condenado agradece su corazón puro - dijo hades de una manera seria

Le sonreí

-por algo más me enamore de ti mi amada no es solo tu belleza si no tu pureza tu hermoso corazón - me sonríe enternecido

Yo solo quede callada fuimos a nuestro cuarto donde yo pasaba las noches esperando mientras el pintaba , yo me senté en la cama él se sentó en una silla puesta al revés mirándome

-podrías quitarte la máscara ya estoy aquí- me sonreía

a lo que accedí mientras él me miraba con gran cariño a la vez me enternecía no sabía si era hades o aquel chico que gobernaba su corazón ya que en la era del mito hades me había engañado una vez con una ninfa a la que trasforme en una planta de menta fue el único engaño y para mí era imperdonable pero no sabía que decirle en ese momento

-¿fuiste a verla verdad?-me dijo serio

- a ¿quién?- dije dudosa

-a tu hermana - me dijo serio

- cual hermana- intente evadirlo

-athena - me dijo serio algo enojado

- no la fui a ver - le dije sonriendo fingidamente

- a mí no me engañas cariño no tienes facilidad de mentir, no importa si lo has hecho esta vez no me vencerán en la batalla - hizo una mueca

-¿porque lo dices?-le dije extrañada

-porque vengo con más fuerzas para que podamos estar tú y yo juntos - se paró de la silla

- no entiendo usted realmente me amas - le pregunte

- claro - se acercó a mí - eres y serás mi único amor Perséfone ¿porque dudas de mí?-me dijo extrañado

-porque no se me ha olvidado - le dije enojada

-que cariño, lo que paso con aquella ninfa - me dijo serio

-si -le dije furiosa

-así que sigues celosa por eso. Dijo enternecido se acercó a mí y me tomo el rostro - lo hice para saber si realmente me amabas - se acercó más a mi

- no entiendo - le dije extrañada

- todo el mundo me decía que solo estabas conmigo por aquella maldición que te había puesto para unirnos que no me ambas así que de decidí darte celos - sonrió- veo que funciono - me dio un beso en la frente

-no te preocupes cariño yo no voy hacerte daño pero por favor no quiero que la vuelvas a ver no quiero que pase lo mismo de la otra vez - me sonrió

- pasar ¿qué?-le dije fingiendo ignorancia

- siempre tenía que esperarte 6 meses para volver a verte y cuando por fin me decidí destruir este mundo para purificarlo también lo hacía para que no tuviera demeter a quien alimentar así n pasaría nada si el mundo queda en hambrunas estarías conmigo pero tú te uniste a tu hermana athena defensora de este maldito planeta y salió victoriosa gracias a tu ayuda también me traicionaste amor , pero no importa yo siempre te perdonare porque te amo - me dio un beso en los labios mientras salían lágrimas de los ojos de él se retiró después de aquello.

yo me quede hay sola de nuevo él se fue a pintar y al parecer la guerra santa tenía en parte culpa ya que el destruiría el mundo para hacerlo una utopía pero también para que mi madre demeter no tuviera que estar conmigo y hacer eso a los seres humanos .

las flores delo florero parecían marchitarse la guerra continuaba no podía mas esta absurda guerra no sabía si ayudar a mi hermana que tanto protegía este mundo maravilloso que aunque había pecadores todos merecemos oportunidades o a mi esposo que por extrañas razones amaba a pesar de haberme atraído a él a bases de engaños pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando aunque no me gustaba mostrar esos sentimientos o más bien no los quería aceptar como enamorarte del ser mi hostil que quiere destruir lo más hermoso y perfecto que creo tu padre no podía entenderlo

- que pasa amor- me dijo entrando a la habitación.

-las flores se marchitan - le dije triste

-quieres que vayamos por unas - me dijo sonriendo

-si - limpie mis lágrimas

Salí con el íbamos por el bosque en un lugar donde había hermosas flores color carmesí recogí varias mientras él me miraba enternecido regresamos al palacio y me dijo que tenía algo pendiente a lo que salió arregle el cuarto y me quede dormida cuando de repente

-mi señora despierte necesitamos irnos - decía pandora

-¿qué sucede?-le dije soñolienta

-el señor fue con athena debemos salvarlo antes de que pase algo - me dijo ensartada

-el e fuerte o le pasara nada -le dije tranquila

A lo que pandora se sentó en mi cama

-tanto tu como yo sabemos que el corazón del señor esta envenenado por las emociones de aquel chico así que paree que en un momento al otro es el pero después regresa alone lo sabe no- me dijo seria

-entiendo bien - salí con ella

tome mi mascara me la puse salimos e le carruaje y si hay estaba el al parecer no había atacado athena el podía hacerlo pero el corazón de alone predominaba en estos momentos a lo que después hizo caso de pandora y entro al carruaje como un niño regañado me pidió que me quitase la máscara mientras e carrujo llegaba al castillo

-¿qué pasa Perséfone?- me dijo extrañado

-nada - le dije volteando a la ventana

Otra vez hades había salido a lo que se acercó a mí y me quería robar un beso que yo no quería pues confundida estaba

-basta alone- le dije enojada

Su confusión fue inmediata alone predominaba en ocasiones

-no te preocupes intentare ayudarte para que no tengas ese peso encima - le sonreí

el tiempo pasaba y formaba una estrategia para sacar a hades del cuerpo de aquel chico no importaba lo mucho que amara a mi esposo pero necesitaba que aquel chico de buenos sentimientos no sugiriera mas aunque eso me costaría ya que la tierra se salvaría como yo quería pero yo me iría junto con hades al descanso eterno o por lo menos hasta que volviera a nacer él . los días pasaban tantos aquel joven con mi hermano mayor prepotente que me crio había sido celadlo y hades mi esposo lo habían mandado al mundo de los sueños mi plan había fallado .


	6. capitulo 6

de un momento a otro hades había salido de ese lugar había cambiado no era aquel chico si no era el señor hades era mi esposo , mi esposo había ganado la batalla interna que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo o tal vez por ahora predominaba él tenía que saberlo yo podría ser pieza clave para que el mundo se salvase aunque eso sea traicionar aquel ser que amo .

De repente decidió cambiar de castillo y nos fuimos al cielo tanatos e Hipnos estaban sellados.

llegamos al castillo solo decidí dormir no sabía que hacer me sentía cansada y todos estos días solo quería dormir, dormir y jamás despertar era irónico ya que había dormido por 200 años pero no importaba nada al parecer hades estaba un poco enojado conmigo pues había visitado a mi hermana aquella única vez y sentía su coraje hacia aquel hecho.

en eso llego a mi cuarto un poco enojado había regresado su mal humor de nuevo así era mi señor me tomo por sorpresa y me arrebato un beso que me lastimaba pues parecía que era como una forma de castigo

-suéltame me lastimas- le dije extrañada

-piensas traicionarme otra vez - sus lágrimas rojizas parecían brotar de sus ojos

-no mi señor ¿porque dice eso?-le mire

-porque se lo que has dicho que este mundo merece una segunda oportunidad - me dijo con sus ojos llenos de sangre

-mi señor entiéndame a mi también los humanos no son perfecto y esas son mis creencias - le dije tranquila - pero no podría ir contra su voluntad

me miro extrañado me intento besar a lo que me aleje de él me tomo del brazo me atrajo hacia él y rompió mi vestido dejando mis pechos al descubierto a lo que yo misma lo cubrí con mis propias manos

-parece que no ha entendido ellos se destruyen entre si y destruyen lo demás deben ser eliminados - parecía enojado

A lo que o abrace se tranquilizó un poco pero sus deseos parecían también ser otros

-sabes Perséfone te deseo tanto - me dijo empezadme a besar

-me siento cansada mi señor- dije volteando hacia otro lugar recostada tapando mi pecho

-creo que para mí será siempre así -me dijo con enfado

- lo siento -suspire

Tomo mi mano y empezó a besarme yo le quería detener pues realmente me sentía cansada y era extraño ya que no sabía si trataba con alone o con mi esposo sentía que podría traicionarlo tome su rostro

-alone ¿eres tú?- le dije tímida

- ja crees que diciéndome e nombre de ese simple humano me harás dejarte - me dijo enojado

sus caricias era algo toscas y agresivas de manera que quede desnuda frente a él me cubrí mis partes íntimas con las manos el quedo de un abrir y cerrar los ojos desnudo frente a mi

- es momento de consumar nuestro amor en esta era - me dijo hades con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Tomo mis manos y me dejo al descubierto ante el me admiro unos instantes para luego posarse encima de mi cuerpo contra mi voluntad mas no podía quejarme ante el sus manos expertas al parecer recorrían mi cuerpo tocando mi zonas intimas haciéndome gemir más y mas

-también lo deseas tanto como yo - tenía esa sonrisa que me daba miedo

-por favor para si- subí mi mano para tocar su rostro

-lo siento te necesito ahora- me dijo suplicante

mientras tanto se posesionaba entre mis piernas y de una estocada iba entrando lentamente mientras me besaba y me miraba maravillado y sonrojado siguió con el labor hasta terminar los dos y llegar al éxtasis quede dormida en sus brazos pero el sonido del tocar la puerta me despertó me puse la sotana de mi esposo mi mascara y atendí a la puerta

-siento mucho la molestia mi señora - me dijo pandora

- no te preocupes pandora no me digas así eres como mi madre-le sonreí

-solo quería informar que todo está bien por ahora

-gracias- le dije mientras se retiraba

Al cerrar la puerta sentí alguien atrás de mi era el abrasando por la cintura

-¿qué quería amor?- me dijo algo meloso

-solo avisar que todo está bien- me sonroje cuando otra vez estaba encima de mí

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo

-mi señor debemos hacer una junta- aquella voz era de radamanthys nuestro ms fiel lacayo

-está bien - se despegó de mi con pereza

Me sonroje y me cubrí con la mantas de la cama

-me tengo que ir pero no creas que esto quedara así-me dio un beso en el cachete

Tomo su sotana se la puso junto con sus demás prendas y se fue.


	7. capitulo 7

Pasaron días en que no se aprecia y podía salir tranquilamente del palacio a ver las flores

-hasta que por fin coincidimos - me dijo sonriente

-mi señor- volteé hacia el

- perdón por no vernos prontos estaba reforzando las estrategias - estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en uno de los cimientos

- no se preocupe - le hice reverencia

traía un vestido blanco y en mi cabello una rosa del mismo color mi mascara estaba puesto pero él me había dicho que ante el debía quitármelo y es lo que hice llego y me abrazo nos besamos y se retiró me volví a poner la máscara de nuevo.

pasaron los días y en el hermoso castillo había un cuarto donde estaba un tipo estanque de aguas termales entre para descansar un poco en ese momento escuche paso era hades a lo que me cubrir me iba a salir si no fue por pandora que me dijo que tenía que quedarme y mi señor afirmo las palabras de pandora ,ella se retiró y mi señor se quitó su sotana dejándola caer ante mis ojos me voltee a otro lado

-tal vez no sea mi cuerpo pero puedes mirarlo - me dijo pícaro

- lo siento mi señor- me agache jugando con mis manos en el agua y cubriendo mi cuerpo

El entro como si nada y llego hacia mi empezó con el juego besándome la espalda mientras me sentaba entre su piernas en el agua

-no temas amor soy yo tu esposo- me dijo para luego morder un poco mi hombro sacándome sangre

-auch - exclame

-lo siento - lambio un poco la sangre para después seguir besándome el hombro

me sentía nerviosa pero seguí con el juego sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro sentí uno de su dedos dentro de mi mientras gemía un poco ,removió mi cabello ,metió un segundo dedo mientras yo gemía un poco más y con la otra mano acariciaba uno de mis pechos y yo me estremecía ante el contacto cuando creí casi alcanzar el éxtasis con sus manos dejo de jugar en aquel lugar y me levanto para luego caer en su masculinidad y hacernos uno rápidamente empezó con el movimiento necesitado volviendo a llegar yo al éxtasis una vez más mientras el seguí mientras acariciaba mis pechos y besaba mi espalda y hombros hasta que los dos llegamos al éxtasis juntos terminamos y nos bañamos así dejando aquel evento vergonzoso para mí con la sonrisa de victoria de mi esposo hades

-siento dejarte tanto tiempo sola - me dijo poniéndose su ropa al igual que yo

-no se preocupe mi señor - le sonreí

Se acercó a mí me tomo le brazo

-no hay necesidad de tal formalidad somos marido y mujer, estamos casados - me sonrió pervertido

-mi-mi sé- me dio un beso y me callo

-solo dime hades amor - me dijo enternecido

- estos días voy a estar preparando estrategias pero en cuanto pueda te voy a visitar solo no salgas de cuarto por estos días - me dijo retirándose y a yo me fui al cuarto haciendo caso

al regreso el venía con más lujuria ante mí en la que empezamos el acto mientras con sus manos jugaban cerca de mi intimidad y después dejaba entrar sus dedos me besaba y todo volvía hacer suya de nuevo hasta llegar al éxtasis y quedar dormidos de repente tocaron la puerta me levante con una sábana envuelta debía ser pandora

-dígame pandora que le trae por aquí -le sonreí

-solo quería saber si estaban bien perdón por molestar - me dijo echándose

Cuando sentí unas manos posar mi cintura así viendo la manga de la sotana de mi marido

-por favor retírese estoy ocupado - dijo el hacía pandora cerrado la puerta d golpe acorraladme contra ella

le mire sorprendida ya que estaba totalmente desnudo solo cubierto por aquella sotana negra semi abierta me quito la sabana y empezó el juego así haciendo el amor contra la pared gimiendo ambos y de nuevo en la cama cambiado posiciones al día siguiente el dormía con la sotana semi puesta

a lo que entro pandora y el al verla le dijo que se volteara yo estaba con mi ropa ya puesto volteando hacia la ventana él se cubrió completamente y salió hacia la batalla parecía que tennma y athena habían llegado me puse mi mascara y le seguí sin que se diera cuenta vi que tenía un cuadro de mi hermana a lo que supuse que le había mal dicho destruí aquel cuadro a lo que pareció enojarse le había dicho que fui yo pero por razones especiales no me creyó tal vez tenia razón no lo hice sola me había ayudado radamanthys a destruirlo por órdenes mías y a él le cayó todo el peso de la ley por la traición me mando a mi cuarto diciéndome que era muy peligroso pero al pasar el tiempo mientras me ocultaba en un lugar miraba como aquel chico alone de extrañas maneras engañaba a mi esposo y el salió de su cuerpo tenma y athena creían a ver vencido pero no era así salí corriendo del lugar y les mire frente a frente

-pero si es la chica de la otra vez sasha- dijo tenma

-hermana que sucede - me dijo extrañada

Alone me miraba incrédulo parecía recordar cosas de mi tal vez cuando me pinto por primera vez

-deben huir aunque allá dejado el cuerpo el no descansara hasta vencerlos, si no ya se hubiera ido a dormir y yo con el salgan rápido - les grite

-hermana tales tu maldición se fue - me dijo la joven enternecía por quererlos salvar

-les estoy advirtiendo no pueda ayudar más me retiro - y desapreció del lugar

Después me los encontré mientras llevábamos la alama de mi amado

-lo siento eh fracasado amor no pude purificar el mundo y hacer una utopía para ambos - me decía su alma

-no te preocupes mi señor- estaba frente a el

-lo peor es que estas condenada a que te suceda lo mismo que ama - me dijo extrañado

-con usted hasta el final mi señor- le dije normal

-me vengare - me dijo enojado

-no es necesario - le dije

Parecía que nada le detenía y cómo fueron sus palabras se vengó mato a mi hermana y aquellos dos jóvenes y junto con el me fui a descansar a los campos elíseos


End file.
